Usuario discusión:Darusin
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Dialgapedia Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en ¿quién ganaría?. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Investigador Entrenador Pokémon (Discusión) 13:33 1 dic 2009 Ok Oye si tienes 10 arceus dame unos y negociamos Ok? ATT:El Dios Concurso A ti te va... ¡Steelix! --*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 18:55 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Unete al Torneo Fortuna AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 05:25 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Penya català Pon esto en tu usuario o discusión :D Espero que te haya gustado :D --'<>'~'<>'~ ~<> 14:48 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Re:Facebook Sí, y no te olvides de agregarme, seré tu primer amigo :) <>~'<>'~ ~<> 11:47 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Re:Clip Es una plantilla traída de Inciclopedia. Su nombre es , para que funcione haz esto: Puedes darle formato wiki, añadiendo cursivas, negritas, color, tachado, etc. Eso lo verás en Ayuda:Editando. --'<>'~'<>'~ ~<> 11:54 18 ago 2010 (UTC) RE: Novela ¿En cuál quieres salir? El Polo ¿Participas?' 20:49 18 ago 2010 (UTC)' PD: Algunas voy a pedir que las borren porque al final no voy a hacerlas, como la de los alumnos. El Polo ¿Participas?' 20:49 18 ago 2010 (UTC)' Como veo que te gusta ¡Marowak y su garrote! Te aviso de que ya ha salido la 2ª temporada. El Polo ¿Participas?' 11:35 26 ago 2010 (UTC)' RE: Gracias De nada. Y sobre lo de ser amigos, me parece bien. El Polo ¿Participas?' 12:42 26 ago 2010 (UTC)' Re:Amigos Diles que se registren y que sean bienvenidos. Si necesitan algo, aquí me tienen ;) <>~'<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>'~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 20:16 29 ago 2010 (UTC) RE Por supuesto. Dime qué Pokémon te pongo. Maestro del sigilo Sly Cooper Cibermensajes El BloG La vida según Pikachu 2 Cibertorneo En Ratchet & Clank Wiki 13:35 18 dic 2010 (UTC) ._. Le has pedido algo a MK en una de sus viejas discusiones, acá te doy un enlace a la actual: MK´s discusión oh y por cierto, has tu firma, que no sale nada en ella. Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' d†sc. 15:13 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Wow Me encanta tu Pokémon creado. Si quieres que te ayude en algo, no dudes en decirmelo. ¿Quieres er mi amigo?Th€ ɔαяκ - ¿Φρεγυντασ? - ¡¡ ediciones!!- Vεяy imρσяtαnt ' 15:29 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Copa de España/Latinoamérica ¡Saludos! Te avisamos de la celebración de las Copas de España y Latinoamérica. Podrás participar en la Copa de España si eres español, y en la de Latinoamérica si eres latinoamericano. Ganarás fabulosos premios, y si quedas primero, podrás jugar la Supercopa. --El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 15:35 28 dic 2010 (UTC) RE:Duda Sí, se hacen vía wifi. --El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 15:46 28 dic 2010 (UTC) RE Ponme a darkrai, ¿a cuál te pongo?Th€ ɔαяκ - ¿Φρεγυντασ? - ¡¡ ediciones!!- Vεяy imρσяtαnt ' 15:48 28 dic 2010 (UTC) :Se me olvidaba, mira esto--''Th€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ? - ¡¡ ediciones!!- Vεяy imρσяtαnt 15:50 28 dic 2010 (UTC) ::Leete el blog entero, ¿o esque estás sarcástico?--''Th€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ? - ¡¡ ediciones!!- Vεяy imρσяtαnt 16:25 28 dic 2010 (UTC) RE Ponme como Kyogre. Maestro del sigilo Sly Cooper Cibermensajes El BloG ¡Leer esto! Cibertorneo En Ratchet & Clank Wiki 16:16 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Plantillas Yo te puedo ayudar,solo dime cual quieresque tipo,el color del fondo y del borde ;) Archivo:Zekrom_mini.gif[[User:MASTER POKEMON|''Mask.Of.MP]] • [[User talk:MASTER POKEMON|'Entediste?]][[User Blog:MASTER POKEMON|'''Blog de Notas]] «C.C.P» Pide y EncuentraArchivo:Reshiram_mini.gif 18:35 29 dic 2010 (UTC) No quiero ser cotilla, pero si necesitas ayuda sobre plantillas, pregúntaselo a Pokemon shiny (Disc.), él es el encargado, aunque también hay mucha gente que sabe mucho sobre plantillas como MASTER POKEMON --''Th€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ? - ¡¡ ediciones!!- Vεяy imρσяtαnt 19:00 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Pues sí, dime lo que necesites, por favor. Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' d†sc. 01:41 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Re:PBD Rellena adecuadamente con los datos correspondientes la plantilla. Todo viene explicado en la página principal . <>~'<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>'~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 15:39 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Re Vale. ¿Qué Pokénovela es?''Th€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ?- Pяεmiσs PKMN - 4 de Mαяzσ 14:42 3 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Oye se me olvidaba, crea un artículo sobre tus Pokémons creados. Si quieres, fíjate en el mío, Blampogart.--''Th€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ?- Pяεmiσs PKMN - 4 de Mαяzσ 14:45 3 ene 2011 (UTC) :::Que pena, Registeel era mi regi favorito. No puedo ser Regigigas o Arcanine¿?--''Th€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ?- Pяεmiσs PKMN - 4 de Mαяzσ 14:50 3 ene 2011 (UTC) ::::Vale, Arcanine si esque Registeel sale poco o ya está ocupado por otro usuario--''Th€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ?- Pяεmiσs PKMN - 4 de Mαяzσ 14:58 3 ene 2011 (UTC) :::::O.K. PD: En una discusión, no crees varias secciones, di todo en una sección siempre que la tuya esté la última--''Th€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ?- Pяεmiσs PKMN - 4 de Mαяzσ 15:01 3 ene 2011 (UTC) RE Por supuesto, enseguida te anoto como miembro. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 14:51 23 feb 2011 (UTC) RE Muchas gracias por informarme del error, ya lo he corregido. La semana que viene (Debido a la inclusión de la semana blanca en el calendario español), continuaré con los próximos capítulos. PD: Si quieres aparecer en la novela como protagonista, dime que Pokémon quieres que te represente (No legendario y de la primera generación). [[User:DarkRayoX|'BBDarkRayoX']] Archivo:Machamp mini.gif [[User talk:DarkRayoX|'Pregúntale a O4P']] Archivo:Machamp mini.gif [[¡Aventuras en Pokoloseum!|'Mi novela']] 19:43 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Ese mismo Pokémon me lo había pedido Santiaguki con anterioridad, aún así, puedes escojer igualmente alguna de las otras dos evoluciones de Eevee u otro Pokémon con total libertad (Exceptuando Magnemite-Magneton). --[[User:DarkRayoX|'BBDarkRayoX']] Archivo:Machamp mini.gif [[User talk:DarkRayoX|'Pregúntale a O4P']] Archivo:Machamp mini.gif [[¡Aventuras en Pokoloseum!|'Mi novela']] 20:18 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Ok, saldrás como Flareon en los próximos episodios --[[User:DarkRayoX|'BBDarkRayoX']] Archivo:Machamp mini.gif [[User talk:DarkRayoX|'Pregúntale a O4P']] Archivo:Machamp mini.gif [[¡Aventuras en Pokoloseum!|'Mi novela']] 20:29 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Claro ;) Claro que podemos ser amigos, otro dia te pongo en mi usuario que ahora ya es un poco tarde =S 21:02 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola me llamo Jose, bueno solo queria decir que mi novela si terminara .3. xD Enserio .3. Hay muchas novelas sin terminar.. pero esta sera la Excepcion, La terminare cueste lo que me cueste .3. PD: ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? [[Usuario:Garash07|'►Jose◄']] (◘) [[Usuario Discusión:Garash07|'¿Preguntas?']] (◙) [[¡Aventura en Johto¡|'¡Mi Novela!']] 19:01 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok xD Bueno mmm a ok xD Ponme un Mr. Mime O3O [[Usuario:Garash07|'►Jose◄']] (◘) [[Usuario Discusión:Garash07|'¿Preguntas?']] (◙) [[¡Aventura en Johto¡|'¡Mi Novela!']] 19:20 28 feb 2011 (UTC) RE ESP: Si, soy de Cataluña, ahora te pongo en mi lista de amigos (Como blaziken, no?), a mi ponme como Alakazam CAT: Si, soc de Catalunya, i si, ara et fico en la meva llista (Suposo que com un Blaziken pel que he vist en l'apartat d'en Garash, no?), a mi fica'm com un Alakazam. [[User:DarkRayoX|'BBDarkRayoX']] Archivo:Machamp mini.gif [[User talk:DarkRayoX|'Pregúntale a O4P']] Archivo:Machamp mini.gif [[¡Aventuras en Pokoloseum!|'Mi novela']] 13:08 3 mar 2011 (UTC) claro que podemos ser amigos toma mi msn electivire_100x100@hotmail.com quedamos pa jugar al battel revolution ok?[[Usuario:Poder Electrizante|'PE']] [[Usuario Discusión:Poder Electrizante|'Forever!!']] 17:15 3 mar 2011 (UTC) RE ESP: Siempre van bien, pero referiria que me la dijeras a ser posible por msn (El mio es darkrayox@gmail.com) CAT: Sempre van bé, però preferiria que me la diguessis per msn a ser possible (El meu es darkrayox@gmail.com) [[User:DarkRayoX|'BBDarkRayoX']] Archivo:Machamp mini.gif [[User talk:DarkRayoX|'Pregúntale a O4P']] Archivo:Machamp mini.gif [[¡Aventuras en Pokoloseum!|'Mi novela']] 18:14 4 mar 2011 (UTC) RE Perdón por la tardanza :P. En cuanto a tu pregunta, es sólo una forma mía de decir Regigigas.--' Maestro del sigilo Sly Cooper Cibermensajes El BloG ¡Leer esto! Cibertorneo En Ratchet & Clank Wiki ' 18:29 4 mar 2011 (UTC) RE Como la mayoría de los usuarios de esta página están ausentes, respondo yo porqué soy así de guay y metomentodo (?) MK me comentó que su ordenador tenía un virus y lo tenía que formatear, por lo que solo se podría conectar en el ordenador de su hermana, y añadiendo de que seguramente es su semana de exámenes, no creo que se le vea mucho por aquí. PD: Te recomiendo presentar a los personajes de tu novela con un enlace a su página de usuario. [[Clan Bone Breakers|'BB']] [[User:DarkRayoX|'DarkRayoX']] '-' [[User talk:DarkRayoX|'¿Alguna duda?']] '-' [[¡Aventuras en Pokoloseum!|'Mi novela']] link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0&feature=related 19:36 31 may 2011 (UTC) daru daru daruu que casualidad encontrarte aki como a juan calos brito perozo y a basura volcanica sonic adventure 2 y su musicaa (k juego mas bestial) 18:39 29 jul 2011 (UTC) andaaaaaaaaaaaa mira a quien me e encontrado?? A don daru!!! No sabia que estabas aqui!!! Flygons Flying on my Fly Archivo:Flygon_Ranger.png Lol! 15:45 28 ago 2011 (UTC)